Hunter
by Lonesoldier
Summary: Rayne is a Spryer, a hunter in a technological wonder of a suit. In the Underhive of Hive cities Spryers hunt gangers to gain prestige, but sometimes there are Spryers who have no allegence to a house. I suck at summaries, R
1. Let the Hunt Begin

Disclaimer: Warhammer 40K and all materials not created by me are the property of Games Workshop Limited. I own Rayne and Rivus and Rayne's Suit idea but not the word 'Spryer(s)'. Oh yeah I own the gang names too.  
  
Hunter  
  
Chapter 1: Let the Hunt Begin  
  
[UNKNOWN LOCATION LVL:32]  
  
Rayne was incredibly pissed off. His Spryer suit was a flaming wreck. The piece had cost him 10 000 credits, not mentioning the cost of getting it through the Arbiter's checkpoints. Those damn gangers should of finished him off when they had the chance. There is no mercy in the Underhive. Rivus, the Blackarm Gang leader, knew it. He shouldn't of spared Rayne, now his most important part of his being, his pride, was wounded and it hurt more than any physical wound.  
  
Rayne lugged his near-dead body back to his base. Locking the base up tight he dropped into another suit in a vat of healing/cryo fluid. His last thought was '...he'll pay...' As he slept the suit worked it's technological magic. His broken bones healed, his skin and everything to his bruises faded. Rayne woke up in the cryo vat he and suit were suspended in feeling better than ever before. Upon looking to the wreckage that was his old suit soured his face.  
  
Rayne, in the suit, crawled out of the tub and tumbled to the ground. The suit had already fed him his breakfast through an IV built into the suit. The nutrient rich fluid would sustain him for a day. He walked over to a small computer on a nearby ceramite table and hooked up his suit to it and run a diagnostic program. While loading bolter clips into each gauntlet, which had an under-slung bolter the program checked his suit. 'Nuclear/Biological/Chemical Sealed - 100%, Ammo 10% and rising, Health 96%, Combat Stimms - 85%, Rebreather - 100%, Filter System - 100% Air-tight? - Yes. Combat Capability - 86% - 88% - 90% - 92% - 94% - 95%' the machine droned as it checked his status.  
  
Rayne nodded. There was going to be hell to pay. He stepped outside and surveyed the twisted Underhive. "Hell cometh unto thee, bitch" he muttered as he crouched down, focused his mind and jumped up. The leg joints rocketed him up and then the limited flight module took over. He reached a gangway above the building. Using the jump and rocket technique he managed to reach the top sector of level 32. The next level up, level 31, was infested with gangers, Blackarm and Phoenix gangers.   
  
[ACCESS TUNNEL LVL:32-31 TRANSITION]  
  
Rayne reached the access tunnel that led from level 32 to level 31. The suit picked up a noise before his natural ears even heard it and amplified it so he could hear. Rayne jumped into the girders above. His left gauntlet grew 5 claws. Each was hollow and could inject a selection of lethal and not-so lethal bio-toxins if necessary. Of course each blade-claw was monomolecular, that is the blade's cutting edge was a single molecule wide so they could cut ceramite or plasteel just as readily as flesh.  
  
"Bob I got a bad feeling about this" said one ganger, Blackarm by his colors. "Oh please, Rivus scared that Spryer off and ruined his suit too" said Bob, laughing, "No worries Jenkins, no worries". "Huh" said Jenkins. (I'm truly sorry everyone but the 'Jenkins' and Bob's' nearly always die). Rayne smoldered in his suit. He felt like yelling out at them, but it would be fatal to his hunt. They passed underneath him. He was the hunter, they were his prey.  
  
"So anyway Jenkins..." said Bob. Jenkins wasn't there. "Jenkins? Jenkins!?!". Whispering fervent prayers to the Emperor, Bob clutched his Lasgun and walked slowly on. "Jenkins?!? Please man, this isn't funny where are you?". The ganger turned back toward the access tunnel and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The spryer dropped down from the ceiling and broke into a run toward the ganger, he easily ran twice as fast as the Blackarm. Bob glanced back to check behind him even though he heard nothing since the sound of Rayne running was non-existant, he gasped and stumbled as he caught a glimpse of the quarter-ton of pure death charging behind him. Bob raised his lasgun and fired at point-black in a futile attempt to save his life. The laser bounced off the armor's reflective coating. "Bitch" was the last word Bob heard as he started to yell but was abruptly cut off as his head was separated from his neck and his heart and lungs cut into 2 pieces.  
  
(A/N: Next chpater will be up by Friday hopefully earlier. It may even have some actual skill in it. I wrote this at 11:30 PM and I'm writing this bit and revising it at 11:15 AM next morning, that's when I woke up almost. No more late night writing sessions for The Soldier)  
  
Holy Hell, I rewrote it. Enjoy the better version. 


	2. The Rouge

Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters and Rayne's suit (which is yet to be named) and the gangers and gangs. No money made, just a friendly fan fic. Though GW seems a bit pissed off for some reason. They won't allow any online store other than their own to carry GW minis or else they won't sell them to those stores. I have some choice words for those mother****ers.  
  
Hunter  
  
Chapter 2: The Rouge  
  
[BLACKARM HQ LVL: 31]  
  
The Blackarm gang was in a celebratory uproar. They had defeated a Spryer, one of the most feared denizens of the Underhive. Even if its house took revenge or they died the next day in battle, their names would forever be etched into history. Rivus ordered another beer, his 3rd today. Most of the Blackarm gang was sprawled across tables, asleep. 'One-Eye' Jack, he had gotten his name from when he had killed a genestealer, after it had popped out one of his eyeballs during his time as a Plantary Defence Trooper (PDF) trooper, wandered over to Rivus and stated the quite obvious "Sirrrr, we, hic, are all SOOO wasted, permission to sleep for a couple of days? hic!" "Granted" Rivus said mockingly, like they ever asked before sleeping days in a row. Grimly smiling he roused the boys, "Back to base, ya drunks"  
  
After much dragging, they managed to get back to their base. Durasteel plates bolted with Adamantium made into a makeshift fort. It was home. The hab rooms were a disaster but the 'Briefing' Room, target range and armory were in tip-top condition. Next morning they all had terrible hangovers but you figured that out all ready, right? Instead the camera will move across the level to another base, where more sinister happenings are afoot.  
  
[PHOENIX HQ LVL:31]  
  
In the bowels of Phoenix headquarters, a man sat in a stuffed chair reading a letter written in perfect High Gothic. (A/N: Gothic is English or 'Common' if you will. Low Gothic is soldier speech, lots of slang, like leet (j00 wi11 r34d 4nd r3vi3w) while High Gothic is like nobleman's speech. All speech and letters is in Gothic, if there are any other languages I will tell you) It read:   
  
Dear Radiant,  
  
Greetings, follower of the flame. The House of the Red Redemption now calls upon you and your followers to cleanse lower hive level thirty-one of all ganger scum. Serve us well and you will be rewarded. 2 Glorious hunters have been sent from our house to assist you in eradicating the filth, their names are Ian and Mattew Langley. Treat them with respect and fail us not or it will be your head on the pike.  
  
Truly yours,  
  
Leader of the Red Redemption  
  
Radiant gulped, Spryers, even though they were on his side he feared them. "Storm" he said to a figure that collesed out of the darkness of his master's office, "Prepare the troops, we march at noon the day after next". The shadowman disappeared without a word.  
  
[BLACKARM HQ LVL:31]  
  
{2 days later}  
  
Rivus wandered onto the top of the base. He whistled a merry tune while surveying the land. He could see a small town to the north of him. It was their biggest piece of territory. There was also a few slag heaps, which sometimes had turned out a few weapons or armour, but nothing good. The pride of his gang was the chem vats, gigantic chemical processing vats that held a yellowish solution that seemed to be a material needed to create a special form of ionized energy, very rare. The vats replenished themselves drawing from the core of the planet, though they did not know it.  
  
Rivus put the macro-oculars to his eyes at scanned the way north. Other than the town it had a beaten road that lead to the Phoenix HQ. Something was giving him a bad feeling. He saw a flash of red. Rivus switched his com on and said 2 words to the rest of the gang, "Their coming". The gang instantly grabbed their arms and a few also grabbed neddlers. Neddlers fire slivers of metal coated with nuero-toxins. If the sliver touches the skin and breaks it the victim is dead from the toxins nearly instantaneously. "Aim for the face, throat and hands" said Taran, their best sniper. The order was just out of habit. They knew what to do.   
  
"Prime the rockets," said Sheik to the other missile launcher bearing ganger as he prepared his own.  
  
"Sniper unit, fire!" said Taran. The 5 neddlers went off at the same time making a small *tch*ing noise. 5 fanatics dropped to the ground dead. The first volley of las fire swept over their heads or into the adamantine hull of the base. "Artillery, Fire!" said Sheik. The 2 missile launchers fired their frag rounds and them their firers dropped them to draw out lasguns and sit back down. The missiles flew unerringly and slammed into the Phoenix lines.   
  
More gangers stumbled in, "WTF's happening?" "Phoenix". "Oh", they grabbed some lasguns. "Right everyone here's the plan. We are outnumbered badly, but they wont harm the town or the vats. The slag is of no importance to them. Keep your heads up, Fingers on your triggers and we all live to fight another day". The men cheered. "Mendoza, Rick, Bob, where's Bob? Oh well" He pointed to a ganger, "Find Bob", he then pointed to another two, "Your with me".  
  
Rivus lead Mendoza, Rick and the other two gangers out of the building through a secret exit. They reappeared in a shop in the town. "Right, Mendoza and Rick cover me. You two follow," he ordered. They probably had taken the town. One Blackarm ganger reloaded his autogun and the other checked his laspistol. Mendoza and Rick had them covered with their lasguns with scopes from the roofs. Rivus checked his bolt pistol and chainsword. "Move out people". Rivus and the two gangers had hardly stepped onto the street when a rain of las and autogun fire caused them to jump back into the safety of the building. "Okay, bad idea. We'll fight from the rooftops then" he said as he slung his chainsword over his shoulder and pulled down a ladder.   
  
The three climbed onto the roof and set up behind chimneys and the edges of the houses. Rivus scanned the area. A hand on the windowsill. "Rick cover that window," he said as he pointed it out. Rivus fired a shot, missing on purpose. The hand jerked back and a hooded ganger appeared with a laspistol ready to fire, unfortunately for him, Rick's las blast reached his brain before the Redemtionist realized what was happening. As the five cleansed the town. Taran and Sheik had to hold off the Redemptionist army approaching their base. Taran switched to solid ammo and began firing at fuel canisters thrown by other gangers toward the redemptionists. Robes burn well and napalm isn't good for anyone's health.  
  
Then the unthinkable happened. Two Spryers flying above the battle on glide wings, stretched 'cloth' reactive to energy, closed their wings and fell onto top of the base. The battle froze, a few las blasts zinged by. One of them said, "Die ganger scum" before releasing a gout of fire from the flamer underslung on it's left gauntlet. The closest Blackarm gangers burned. Taran rolled away, but not all where that lucky. Taran brought up his laspistol and fired into the canister mounted on the Spryer, detontating it and stunning the monster. He picked up a krak grenade off a dead friend and hurled it at the behemoth.   
  
Rayne, looked down from his perch in the rafters. His Spryer rig quickly told him that they where Ian and Mattew Langley of the House of the Red Redemption. His hate for the House of Langley burned fiercer than any flame. He spread his own glide wings and activated Null Signature, a special feature which wouldn't let the other Spryers learn that he was just houseless rouge, the kind House Spryers, like Langley's, were honor bound to kill on sight. Flying over their positions he retracted his wings and fell toward the base. He fired a few shots from his bolter on the way down, then readied his blade-claws. The shots connected but Ian Langley managed to side step Rayne's powerful downward slash. His impact left markings in the bases floor and his claws had pierced through the floor below him.  
  
Rayne pulled his claws out of the ground and jumped back from the two House Spryers. "Identify your self," said one, Ian. "Are you of the House of Langley?" asked the other, Mattew. Rayne remembered that his father was a Langley a long time ago before he was exiled. "My father was, but I am not. I fight to live and to hunt. And you are my prey" he said. He jumped onto a tower on the Blackarm HQ. Firing his bolters at Ian and Mattew on the way up. As they raised their bolters to the tower he was gone. "Brother, if you have Langley blood, then you may take the rite and rejoin the glorious House of Langley" they said, Rayne's bolts did naught but score their armor. "Nay, I would never join your crusade. My father was right to leave" he spat out at them. "Then we must fight to the death, rouge!" "Aye, we must" Rayne said.  
  
(Next chapter when I get off my ass and make chapter 3 and dueling Spryers, oh joy)  
  
Needs to be checked in Word, I'll do it on Saturday July 12 and hopefully have it on FF.net by then too. Ya!  
  
Well it's July 28, I was off by 16 days, good enough.  
  
Holy Hell, I rewrote it. Enjoy the better version. 


	3. Fight to the Death

Disclaimer: Warhammer 40K and all materials not created by me are the property of Games Workshop Limited. I own everything I thought up. Like it matters, who's gunna steal MY ideas. Lol, now that's a funny thought.  
  
Hunter  
  
Chapter 3: Fight to the Death (or lack of thereof)  
  
Mattew drew a powersword, a light greatword wreathed in a disruption field and charged Rayne. Rayne calmly thrust out his left hand and caught the blade between two of the claws. He flicked his wrist and disarmed the relativly unexperienced youth. Rayne pulled his fist back and decked him across the helmet with the blade-claws. As the Langley recovered the rouge kicked him square in the chest, knocking him to ground.  
  
Rayne stridded over to his prone form, picked him up and the collar and the belt and tossed his into Ian. Ian ducked under his brother and charged Rayne. Rayne responded with a counter-charge. They clashed in the middle and stabbed and parried each other. "You are more skilled than your brother, but training and a hunter rig cannot overcome a experienced Spryer, you fight for fun, I fight to survive" Rayne taunted, almost whispered into the House Spryer's ear.  
  
Ian broke the deadlock and jumped back and charged again with a thrusting stab. Rayne side-stepped and brought his gauntlet into the back on Ian's head felling him. Rayne tossed his body into the far wall. The Langley fell to the ground leaving a imprint of his body in the ceramite wall.  
  
Rayne felt a alarming pain in his abdomen and jumped forward, spinning around in the process to face Mattew Langley. Rayne touched his abdomen armor, the weakest point on his suit. Black machine oil spurted from the side. Mattew's surprise attack had skimmed him. Mattew leaned on the blade, whose point was in the floor, and gasped heavily.  
  
"What? Why are you not dead? You cannot face me in combat" said Rayne. "I will not die till you are dead, rouge" swore Mattew. Rayne knew what was happening, Mattew was using an Orrus rig, it was a new type, if the human pilot was wounded the suit healed him or her, bones rebuilt in minutes and blood levels stabilized quickly. If worst came to worst the machine and the human bonded. The human became the suit, bones were injected with a special metalic substance, blood was replaced with machine oil and the suit healed itself and bonded with the pilot, physically and mentally. He could not die.  
  
"Then I will fell you in the only possible way, destruction of head" said Rayne calmly. He charged the cyborg, his claws pierced the armor and sliced organs and machine parts alike. Trembling crazily Mattew drew back the sword for another slice, but Rayne disarmed him and continued ripping apart his body. Mattew fell to the ground and twitched. He would not die. "Goodbye" Rayne whispered and put his bolter to the Spryers head and finished the job.  
  
He turned to Ian who had also regained his feet. "The house of Langley will be avenged" he promised as he activated his jetpack and flew away. Rayne let him go. The top deck of the Blackarm base was a terrible mess of human blood and machine oil. Slipperly and flammable, not mention incredibaly gross. During the entire fight both gangs had been frozen but a shot from Taran's needler, which felled a important-looking Redemptionist, broke both armies out of their trance and the fighting began anew.  
  
The Blackarm gangers rallied around Rayne and attacked the Redemptionist. Carried into the melee by the crowd Rayne 'defended' himself against the Phoenix gangers. His fight may have been with Rivus of the Blackarms, but if the Phoenix gang was backed by House Langley then, at least in his mind, it was just an extenstion of House Langley and that made Phoenix worse enemies than Blackarm. Humans could not stand against the furious onslaught of an enraged rouge Spryer. 


End file.
